


Sekai, ore

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Rejection, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabía de merecerlo, en parte, pero le habría gustado que Kimito hiciera el esfuerzo de entender su reacción de esa mañana.
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito





	Sekai, ore

**Sekai, ore**

**(El mundo, yo)**

_“Si me acuesto aquí_

_si sólo me acuesto aquí_

_¿te acostarás conmigo y olvidarás el mundo?”_

Soichi trataba de darle atención a lo que les estaba diciendo el coreógrafo, pero, aunque esforzándose no podía concentrarse.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, tratando de cada manera de focalizarse en la coreografía, viendo de reojo a Yuujiro que le echaba un vistazo preocupado.

Se giró apenas hacia de él, al sonreírle como para asegurarlo que todo estaba bien, y luego volvió a mirar frente a sí.

Se habría concentrado mucho mejor sobre lo que estaba haciendo Shun, si no hubiera seguido pensando obsesivamente en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

El Super Handsome Live se acercaba, y tanto él como a Kimito no habían estado muy presentes últimamente. De noche estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo, y acababan viendo programas menos y menos interesantes en la televisión, durmiendo un poco después de haberse sentado.

Aunque la situación fuera pesada, Soichi sabía qué sólo se trataba de unos días, y que luego se habría tomado todo el tiempo necesario para recuperar cualquiera hubieran dejado atrás. 

Y descansar un poco, esperaba.

Su novio, de todas formas, no parecía pensar lo mismo; de noche estaba siempre da malhumor, le respondía con monosílabos y siempre trataba de llamar su atención, encontrando de que quejarse cuando lo hacía.

Soichi no sabía cómo comportarse porque, pese a que lo conocía hace casi ocho años y estuvieran juntos de más que cinco, nunca se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor.

Tomó dos pasos de lado, distraído, sin darse cuenta que tenía que pararse y acabando encima a Ruito; reverenció en seña de disculpa, pero no pudo evitar las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Con una excepción: Kimito sabía por qué estuviera distraído, pero no parecía importarle mucho.

Le echó un vistazo de reojo, haciendo chasquear la lengua y luego volviendo a mirar frente a sí.

Soichi maldijo mentalmente, al girarse para echarles un vistazo furioso a Takuya y Doori cuando los oyó reír; no había nada divertido, en su opinión. 

Los ensayos siguieron una hora más, y por una hora más Soichi trató desesperadamente de seguir las instrucciones de Shun, teniendo éxito de alguna manera de no fracasar completamente.

Cuando acabaron se giró pronto a mirar a su novio, teniendo apenas tiempo de verlo desaparecer de la sala, dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Bufó, enojado.

Sabía de merecerlo, en parte, pero le habría gustado que Kimito hiciera el esfuerzo de entender su reacción de esa mañana.

En primer lugar, porque acababa de despertarse, pues no enteramente en su sano juicio. En segundo porque no podía exigir que cediera a sus obvias tentativas de acercamiento, cuando menos de una hora después deberían haber alcanzado a los demás en la sala de ensayo.

Por Soichi había sido una decisión lógica y sencilla, por Kimito sólo un rechazo, y no había hecho nada para ocultar su decepción.

Y, el mayor estaba seguro, no iba a hacer nada para ocultarlo frente a los demás, ni iba a pasarle muy pronto; a menos que, claro, Soichi no hubiera hecho algo para hacerse perdonar.

Fue a los camerinos juntos a todos, sonriendo por la palmadita de comprensión que le dio Yuujiro en el hombro, y oyó el ruido de la ducha.

Se sentía los ojos de todo el mundo encima, por esto trató de ser lo más indiferente posible mientras se dirigía hacia las duchas, consciente de haber fracasado cuando oyó reír a alguien en cuanto hubo salido.

Se paró por un momento, al suspirar y al encogerse de hombros, todavía caminando hasta donde Kimito se estaba duchando, el grifo abierto al máximo, probablemente para amortiguar todos ruidos y voces que llegaban por el camerino.

El mayor encontró el coraje de tomar un paso adelante y apoyarse contra la pared, al abrir la cortina con un gesto delicado.

Quería hacer las paces, no asustarlo.

Vio a su novio pararse por un segundo, antes de volver a enjabonarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni siquiera girándose para mirarlo.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, el tono claramente enojado.

Soichi suspiró, tomando un paso más adelante y cerrando la cortina detrás de sí.

“Kimi, por favor... ¿no crees que exageras un poco? Me ignoraste toda mañana, fuiste gruñón y ni hiciste el esfuerzo de hablarme para decirme que había de equivocado. ¿Es realmente necesario?” le preguntó, dándose cuenta mientras seguía de cuanto fuera equivocado por el menor lo que le estaba diciendo.

“ _¿Exagerado_?” repitió, finalmente girándose hacia de él, levantando una ceja. “Lo siento si te ignoré. de verdad, Soichi, perdóname.” le dijo, sarcástico. “Sólo, sabes, después de esta mañana no me parecía que tuvieras mucho interés en estar conmigo o recibir atenciones. Eso es todo.” concluyó, girándose otra vez, pasándose el gel de ducha en el cuerpo con más violencia.

Soichi se mordió la lengua, tratando de impedirse de decir algo equivocado, y se extendió hacia de él, abrazándole la cintura.

“Perdóname.” murmuró, la boca contra la piel mojada de su espalda. “Lo siento por esta mañana. Pero me tomaste por sorpresa, habríamos retrasado... no pensaba que te habrías enfadado tanto, ¡Kimi!”

El menor dejó recaer los brazos a lo largo de las caderas, escapándose de su agarre y girándose, apoyándose contra los azulejos de la ducha, mientras el agua le deslizaba bajo un hombro.

“No es eso. No quería que me concediera algo, que lo hiciera porque me habría enfadado. Sólo...” se mordió un labio, al mirar abajo. “Sólo me habría gustado que tú lo quisieras también, eso es todo. Que tuvieras ganas, después de más de dos semanas hace que...”

Soichi no lo dejó terminar.

Se aferró a sus hombros, empujándolo mejor contra la pared y acercándose a él, besándolo.

Kimito no lo rechazó como se había esperado, pero sentía claramente como fuera dividido.

De un lado era lo que quería: que Soichi quisiera sentirlo, que quisiera besarlo, que sintiera la necesidad de él sin preocuparse del lugar ni del momento.

Del otro... probablemente el rechazo de esa mañana lo había marcado, y pensaba que de esta manera no iba a ganar mucho.

Esta fue la deducción de Soichi, hasta que sintió a Kimito responder con gusto al beso, al llevarle las manos a las caderas y apretándolas, tirándolo contra de sí.

Después menos de un minuto, cuando se alejaron, Soichi lo miró confuso, mientras el menor le sonreía con satisfacción.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, inocente. “La tuya era una proposición, ¿verdad? Y no querrías decepcionarme por la segunda vez en el mismo día, ¿no, Sho-chan?”

Soichi lo miró, al salirse los ojos, por un momento, tratando de registrar pronto lo que el menor estaba tratando de decirle.

“Pues, ¿me estás diciendo que no vas a perdonarme si no tenemos sexo aquí? ¿En la ducha y a un metro de todos nuestros amigos?” preguntó, incrédulo. “Esto es un chantaje, ¿sabes?”

Totani se encogió de hombros, para nada interesado en su objeción.

Sin responder, dejó deslizar una de las manos que tenía firmes contra sus caderas abajo, lánguido, pasando las yemas en la línea de su ingle, hasta alcanzar su sexo, envolviéndolo en la palma.

“Anda ya, Sho-chan...” se bajó para murmurarle al oído. “Otro rechazo y voy a convencerme que en realidad no te intereso para nada.”

Movió la mano arriba, deteniéndose en la punta y acariciándola con el pulgar, teniendo éxito de sentir claramente temblar a Soichi.

El mayor, por su parte, no podía decirle que no ni queriéndolo.

Kimito podía pensar todo lo que quería, pero esos días habían sido difíciles por él también, mucho, y ahora el contacto con esa mano, su moverse tan despacio, lo estaba excitando mucho más que habría hecho normalmente.

Tomó el lugar de su novio contra la pared, extendiendo adelante las caderas y cerrando los ojos, completamente relajado.

Sintió a Kimito bajarse hacia de él, rozándole la garganta con los labios y moviéndose abajo, pasándole la lengua en un pezón y riendo bajo cuando lo vio morderse un labio, antes de arrodillarse al suelo de la ducha, bajo el agua, las manos en las caderas de su novio y la boca más abajo del ombligo, pero aún no donde Soichi la deseaba realmente.

Le pasó una mano entre el pelo empapado, buscando agarre y apretando, empujándolo contra de sí, sin encontrar resistencia.

“Kimi...” lo llamó en tono quejumbroso, que dejaba intuir que pronto lo habría implorado.

Sin embargo, el menor no se dejó convencer; levantó los ojos, una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, mientras con la lengua se divertía torturándolo, dejándole unas marcas con los dientes en las piernas, todavía acariciándolo más y más despacio.

“Yo tenía ganas también esta mañana, y tú me ignoraste. Deberías agradecerme porque te estoy concediendo tanto.” le hizo notar, al reír, más de buen humor ahora.

“Me parecía que hubieras estado tú a chantajearme y a pedirme de...” empezó, parándose para morderse un labio, porque en ese momento finalmente Kimito había decidido de llevar la boca a su erección, envolviendo en un movimiento rápido la punta y moviéndose más abajo.

Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, antes de mover la lengua en él, apretando los labios a su alrededor y manteniéndole quietas las caderas, para evitar que fuera él a moverse.

Soichi no lamentaba dejarle en control, para nada.

Si esa era su punición, podía muy bien sufrir de verse llevar al límite, si era lo que quería Kimito.

Lo preocupaba más la presencia de los demás tan cerca de ellos, así como la idea que en algún momento las duchas pudieran abarrotarse. Y sabía qué iba a pasar, y que no debían dejarse pillar.

No era una preocupación excesiva; lo que Kimito le estaba haciendo con la boca estaba más que suficiente para darle una buena distracción.

Se sentí más y más cerca el orgasmo, y todavía tenía un agarre firme en el pelo de su novio, empujando entre sus labios y sintiendo su garganta apretarse a su alrededor; unos segundos más tarde no pudo resistir más, y se corrió en la boca del menor, dejándose ir contra la pared, buscando alivio en el agua caliente de la ducha.

Kimito retrocedió, al sonreírle malicioso y al volver en pie, acercándose para besarlo.

Soichi sentía su sabor en su boca, y eso lo hizo enloquecer.

Vio al menor hacer como para volver a lavarse, de manera casi resignada, cuando finalmente oyeron a los demás entrar en las duchas.

Estaban silencioso, más que lo normal, y sabía bien que ese silencio estaba debido a ellos. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

Tenía algo para que ser perdonado, y aún no sentía de haber reparado el daño.

Cogió los brazos de Kimito, volviendo a besarlo con más violencia que antes, bajando pronto los labios a la garganta y a la clavícula, todavía moviéndose abajo hasta que se arrodilló al suelo.

Se alejó por un momento, el tiempo de llevar los dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos rápido con la lengua, nunca perdiendo el contacto visivo con el menor; luego se movió adelante, tomándolo en boca y buscando con la mano su abertura, dejando deslizar un dedo adentro con facilidad.

Levantó de vuelta la mirada hacia él, viéndolo llevar una mano a la boca y morderla, sofocado cada ruido o gemido que los demás pudieran oír.

Soichi sonrió contra su piel tensa, volviendo a concentrarse en él, añadiendo un segundo dedo al primero cuando lo sintió relajarse, y los movió rápidamente, tratando de tener el ritmo con los movimientos de su boca en él.

Estaba excitado, Kimito, y Soichi lo sabía, y veía la manera como se movía para ir al encuentro de su lengua y de su mano, aún más cuando los dedos de Soichi se hicieron tres, y el mayor empezó a temer que no pudiera quedarse silencioso.

Sin embargo, no le tomó mucho a Kimito para llegar al orgasmo, mordiendo aún más fuerte la mano y dejándose ir contra su novio, luego quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos, como si hubiera olvidado como moverse.

Deslizó contra la pared hasta acabar sentado al suelo, la cabeza echada atrás y una expresión completamente abrumada en la cara.

Soichi se puso a su lado, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cadera y apoyando la frente contra su hombro, besándole la piel del brazo y sonriendo.

“Lo siento.” murmuró después de unos momentos, bastante bajo de no dejarse oír por los demás.

Kimito se encogió de hombros, al girarse y al devolver la sonrisa.

“No importa. No estaba realmente enfadado.” rio. “Sólo es que... me hizo sentir extraño la manera como te comportaste esta mañana. No porque tu razonamiento fuera correcto o equivocado, sólo porque me gustaría que cuando estoy a tu lado te olvidaras del resto del mundo.” sonrojó, avergonzado. “Sé qué es estúpido, pero es así que me sentí.”

Soichi lo miró, antes de tirarlo cerca, abrazándolo fuerte.

“No es estúpido.” murmuró. “Yo te quiero, Kimi. Te quiero más que todo en el mundo, te quiero porque no puedo evitarlo, porque es algo natural para mí. Y es natural también que me olvide de todo cuando estoy contigo, pero...” sonrió, indicando afuera de la ducha. “El resto del mundo está allí. Esto no significa que seas menos importante para mí, y sólo me gustaría que lo entendieras.”

Kimito no contestó.

Se dejó acunar por el abrazo del mayor, suspirando, ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y respirando su olor.

A Soichi le habría gustado decirle que tenían que irse, pero se calló.

Ese momento estaba suyo, era _el_ momento, lo cuando Soichi podía olvidar todo y regodearse en ese abrazo, dejándose llevar enteramente por la persona que amaba.

Podían quedarse allí cuanto querían.

Y, más importante, no tenía prisa de salir de ese cubículo para encontrarse expuesto a las miradas curiosas de los demás.

Rio bajo, frente a la mirada confusa de su novio.

En ese momento, no le interesaba de nada que no fuera Kimito.


End file.
